


I'll Save You A Dance

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Making Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Andy make up at Frank and Noelle's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even though they didn't make the wedding they were able to make the reception.  Andy was freaking out on the inside because Nick had poured out his feelings and asked for a chance when she was ready.  All she could do was nod.  He was a great guy, had been a great partner and friend but she was still in love with Sam.

Sam made it through the ceremony, barely.  Now he was sitting at the bar having his second drink.  If Frank and Noelle weren't his closest friends he would have bolted already.  Plus, even though he would never tell anyone, he was hoping Andy would show.

Oliver sidled up beside his best friend.  He was truly surprised that he was even still there.  He took Sam's drink.  "Thank ya pal!"

Sam smiled a little and shook his head.  "Help yourself.  Nice suit."  As Oliver finished his drink off he holds his hand up to the bartender.  "One more please."

Oliver _ahhs_ as he downs the drink.  "Thanks man."  Sam laughs at his best friend's excitement.  He's truly happy for him.  "This is the first date I've had in _two decades._ Ya know, it takes the edge off a little bit."

Sam chuckles.  "Are you...are you happy?"

Oliver's practically bouncing as he looks around.  "I am.  I am.  I'm happy."  He says it a few times.  "Are YOU happy my friend?"

Sam knows Oliver can see through his shit so he goes with the most honest answer possible.  "I'm trying"

Oliver sees Andy walk in.  Sam sees him looking at the door as he says.  "Ok.  Well, don't miss your chance pal."  He clapped him on the shoulder before he walked away.

Like always she takes his breath away.  Her green and black dress hugged her perfectly and complimented her... _everything._ He watched as she walked in with G.I. Joe and could tell the conversation was partly serious because she was wringing her hands.  It was her tell when she was nervous.  He knows he has no right to be jealous not after the last six months running around with Marlo.  He had never intended on her finding out the way she did.  He was fooling himself thinking they were moving past it and becoming "friends".  The night she told him that she knew when to walk away nearly killed him.  He wanted to grab her and beg her to fight with him but he didn't.  He kept up his farce because he thought maybe it really was the best thing for them.

No one knows that he and Marlo had hit a wall (an Andy sized wall) and that was the real reason she didn't come.  He watched Andy with Nick and it tore him up.  Damned if he was going to lose her to anyone.  Not again.  His invitation to this should have said _Sam and Andy_.  He watched as she made a beeline for Noelle and Frank to congratulate them. Her smile melted his insides.

 _I'LL SAVE YOU A DANCE._ It played over an over in his head.  He hadn't danced since Sarah got married but he'd do anything for her and hoped that the mood would strike her.

He switched to water and watched her move around the room talking to their friends.  About an hour after she got there he felt her beside him.

"McNally."  He could see her little smile out of the conrner of his eye.  "Bout time you showed up."

She nudged him a little.  "Can't help it if my guy climbed a 100 feet in the air and wouldn't come down."

Sam chuckled as he sipped his drink.  "That can generally be a problem."  A few seconds passed and Sam heard this song start.  Thank god he loved Oliver.  It was bad enough that he'd carried a torch for horrible 80's hair bands but now, NOW he had added Country to his playlist.  He thought back to their conversation.  "Did you mean it?"

Andy looked at him funny.  "What?"

He stood up straighter.  "That you'd save me a dance?"

Andy squeaked a little and looked around.  "Sam...we...Marlo..."

He shook his head.  "Did you mean it Andy?"  When she nodded once he held out his hand.  "Can I cash in now?"

Andy took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.  Every eye was on them as they began to move to the music.  Andy smiled as she listened to the words.

_**LEE BRICE** _

_**"I Don't Dance"** _

_I'll never settle down,_

_That's what I always thought_

_Yeah, I was that kind of man,_

_just ask anyone_

_I don't dance, But here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It Ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way,_

_I've never been this far_

_Cause you took these two left feet_

_And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Ohhh_

_I don't dance_

_Ooh_

_I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Oh,_

_No.._

_Oooh…_

 

She tried to keep her distance as they danced.  She had never been a home wrecker and she wouldn't start now, not even for Sam.

He could feel how tense she was and he knew it wasn't fair but he'd missed holding her.  "You look amazing tonight."  He felt her pull back.  "Andy wait.  Just let me talk ok?"

Talking was something he never did before so she nodded and whispered.   _"Ok."_

He let out the breath he'd been holding.  "Thank you."  Neither noticed the music had stopped and ALL eyes were on them.  "I'm not with her any more.  Truthfully I never was."  He could tell she was confused.  "I was always with you Andy.  Everywhere. Everywhere you go or I go, you're always here."  He pointed to his heart.  "I know I'm not being fair but...but I love you."  He smiled and shrugged.  "I do.  I never stopped and...the things I said to you.  I was hurting.  I NEVER blamed you for Jerry.  And I lied like hell when I said someday we could be friends.  I don't want to just be your friend.  I love you Andy.  I'm tired of running.  I want another chance.  We deserve another chance."

Andy literally stopped breathing as he started pouring out his heart.  He was saying everything she'd wanted her for over a year.  He was bearing his soul in front of their friends, the entire division.  "I can't believe you're doing this here.  Now.  What about Marlo?"

"It's been over for a while.  It was mutual."  He hadn't let go of her yet.

She let out a very long breath as her brain tried to catch up.  _"Oh god.  Sam."_

He knew it would be a lot to throw on her so he smiled a little.  "It's ok Andy."  He caressed her cheek.  "Take your time.  I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to do the things I told you I would before you left."  He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  "You really do look amazing.  I should have told you that more before.  I'm sorry."

Andy stood staring, their hands still linked.  "I...I don't...know..."

Oliver motioned for the DJ to start another song because he could read it in her body language.  She was going to bolt.  Celery squeezed his hand.  "Come on Dumbo.  Let's rescue them."

As Oliver was taking her hand Andy smiled and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  _"Thank you."_ He had always been their biggest cheerleader.  If he could do it so could she.  He deserved that much.  "I'm sorry too Sam."  He'd been reaching for Celery's hand but she turned him back towards Andy.  They shared a smile as Oliver turned her towards Sam.  "I'm sorry for the night of the blackout.  Not for coming to you but for what happened to us afterwards.  I'm not sorry for the Alpine but I am for what Brennan did to you.  I'm sorry that I didn't explain myself better.  You said all I wanted was to keep being a cop and all you wanted was me.  All I wanted was to keep you from losing what I thought you loved the most.  I knew there was _no way_ that I could follow the rules and stay away from you for three months, at least not in the same city.  So I left but I left because I loved you."

Sam chuckled as her hands went to his chest and he wrapped his around her wrists.  "Sounds like I'm rubbing off on you McNally."

She smiled brightly and nodded.  "In the best possible way."  Her smile dropped a little.  "I'm sorry for...Jerry.  I..."  She swallowed hard.  "I should have stepped back that day."

Sam shook his head and squeezed her gently.  "Andy, you did what you were trained to do.  I'll never forgive myself for making you think I blamed you.  Ross Perrick is the  _only_ person responsible for Jerry.  Not me and definitely not you.  Ok?"

She finally nodded.  "I'm sorry for taking Dakota and  _not_ talking to you first.  I thought...I thought it was the best thing for  _both_ of us."

He caressed her cheek.  "Time and space."

She bit her lip and nodded.  "Time and space.  The thing I'm most sorry for is you thinking that I didn't love you anymore.  I left  _because_ of how much I love you.  So much had happened between us. And even all the way back to that first night at the Penny when we almost kissed, I knew then that you...that you were the one.  I was just scared."

They had stepped closer together and were inches from kissing.  "I knew then too but I was scared as hell.  I'm tired sweetheart.  Tired of running.  Tired of keeping score.  I just..."

Andy leaned her forehead against his.  "I just want you again.  I want  _us_ again."

He nodded.  "Us but better than before."

As they kissed the room erupted.  Andy turned red and hid in Sam's chest.  He rolled his eyes and tried to scowl at their friends.

Oliver cheered.  "It's about damn time!  Now can we  _please_ finish celebrating Froelle?"

The rest of the night was about their newly married friends.  Sam knew though that this was their second chance and this time he wasn't giving up without one hell of a fight.

A few days later they all rotated to nights.  Sam was off the first day so he decided to surprise Andy with dinner.

He knew she was on desk so that's where he headed.  Epstein saw him first but didn't say a word.  He squatted beside her.  "Hey!"  Andy yelped and swung.  He grabbed her.  "Good thing I've got quick reflexes McNally.  You could've knocked me out."

She huffed and scowled.  "Would've served you right for sneaking up on me."  Dov laughed.  "Keep it up man boy."  He stopped quickly.

Sam gave her the dimples and she rolled her eyes.  "Had dinner yet?"  She shook her head and he stood up holding out his hand.  "Join me?"

Dov nodded for her to go.  "It's a slow night."

She thanked him and fell in beside Sam, his hand going to the small of her back like it used to do.  "Where are we going?"  He just smiled and grabbed her belt as she tried to walk past the interview room he'd set up in.  "Here?"

Sam nodded as he opened the door.  "Hope you don't mind."

She was speechless when she looked inside. _"Sam."_

He gently nudged her inside.  "Promised I cook you dinner."

He'd set up the table with a red and white checkered cloth, candles, real plates, silverware and a beautiful purple Gerbera daisy in a vase.  "Wow.  It's...it's beautiful."

He pulled a chair out for her.  "Not as beautiful as you sweetheart."

She sat down and watched as he moved around getting the food out of a picnic basket.  It was spaghetti which was her favorite.

She ate a few bites.  "God Sam!  I missed this so much.  You're the best."

He blushed a little and shrugged.  "Just remembered you liked it."  They were quiet for a while as they ate and watched each other.  "I like tool sheds."

Andy looked at him funny thinking that was a very random comment.  "Ok.  Why?"

The only way they were ever going to truly move on and be better was if he shared himself with her.  "When I was six my dad locked me in ours because I broke his hockey stick."  He never broke eye contact as he continued.  "Umm.  When I was 11 he locked me in for a week because I forgot...forgot to mow the lawn.  By the time I was 16 I was getting in trouble all the time just so I didn't have to sleep under the same roof as the guy."

Andy had stopped eating, she could see how hard this was for him.  "You don't have to do this Sam."

He smiled sweetly.  "I want you to know me Andy.  All of me.  It's not a pretty picture though."

She got up and walked over to him.  "Babe, my mother left me when I was 12 and my dad was a raging alcoholic, you've met them."  Both chuckled.  "If you can love me in spite of that then there's _nothing_ you can tell me that will make me run."  Sam moved his chair back and she sat in his lap.  "I really missed this."

He wrapped his arms around her.  "Me too."  He was quiet for a few minutes.  "Thank you."

She cuddled up to him and they just held each other for a little while.  Nuzzling his jaw she said.  "I probably should get back to work."

Sam cupped her face.  "Probably not a good idea to leave Epstein alone for any length of time."

Andy giggled against his lips.  _"Not nice."_

He kissed her softly.  "Wasn't trying to be."

Andy kissed him harder and he groaned.  He couldn't help his reaction to having her so close.  It had been  _far_ too long.  It didn't go unnoticed by her either.

 _"God Sam."_ She was breathless and that made it worse.  All those memories of the nights he made her say his name like that came slamming back into him.

He knew it was not time for that step yet but _god_ he couldn't seem to let her get up.

Andy did it for both of their sanity's.  She stood up and held out her hand.  Sam took it and stood up.  "I love you Sam.  Thank you for dinner and everything."

Flashing his dimples he said.  "I love you too and you're welcome."  He played with a stray strand of hair.  "Pick you up after shift?"

It was going to be ridiculously early but he was always up then.  "If you want to I would like that."

He dipped his head down and she rose up on her toes at the same time.  Their lips met and it was as electrifying as always.  Finally they pulled away and bumped noses.

He walked her back to the desk, holding her hand.  "See you after shift."

Two weeks of cooking for each other, Sam taking out her trash, drinks at the Penny and real dates; life was going well.

Marlo knew what she was coming back to but it still threw her a little to see them together.  "Swarek.  McNally."

Andy had never known what to say before she left.  "Marlo.  Umm.  H...how are you?"

She couldn't hate her as much as she tried.  Just like she couldn't help her feelings for Sam.  "I'm ok.  Thanks.  You guys look..."

Sam could feel how uneasy Andy was so as always his need to protect her kicked in.  "Can we talk?"  He asked Marlo.

She couldn't handle being alone with him.  Andy started to walk away.  "McNally wait."  She walked back over.  "It's...I'm not going to lie, it's going to be difficult but...but anyone can see that you two really love each other and if you both want it then you deserve another chance.  Just don't screw it up this time."

Both nodded and Sam said.  "You're a great woman Marlo.  I'm sorry.  It wasn't fair to you."

All she could do was nod.  "Thanks."

They tried to keep their public affection to a minimum at work but only work.  At the Penny they never left each others side for more than a drink.  Two months after their final start over Andy had a surprise for Sam.  She talked Oliver into helping distract Sam so she could change and get outside to get his present.  She wouldn't tell anyone what it was though.  Oliver finally let Sam go when he got the _all clear_ text from Andy.

Sam was grumbling when Oliver said.  "Come on brother.  Let's go find your rookie.  I mean your girlfriend."

Sam huffed.  "Bout damn time.  Jesus Oliver, Celery looks at your ugly mug every day.  What the hell is so special about today?"

Oliver glared and shoved him out the door.  "Shut up and let's go."

Traci laughed as they heckled each other.  "Ok girls.  I think we're all ready to go."

Sam smirked and looked around.  "Where's Andy?"

Traci shrugged.  "She said something about getting fresh air."

Sam looked concerned as they all followed him out the Sally Port.  Traci sent Andy a text to let her know they were walking out.  Andy heard him before she saw him.

Sam saw a puppy walking around the lot.  "Where'd he come from?"

Andy walked up and the puppy ambled over to her.  "Hey buddy!  Meet your daddy did ya?"

Sam was blown away.  "What?"

He squatted beside her and the puppy moved next to him.  "You're going to cook me dinner.  You're going to take out my trash."

He laughed.  "And I'm going to walk your dog."

Andy smiled.  "But I don't have a dog."  Sam scratched the pup behind his ears and played with him for a bit.  "Do you like him?"

His dimples were in full effect as he nodded.  "He's perfect.  American Bulldog?"  Andy nodded.  "What are we going to call him?"

Andy giggled as she said.  "Well, he seems to love to drool, eat, and sleep a lot so I think we should name him Oliver."

Everyone burst out laughing as Oliver said.  "Asses!  Both of you."

Sam and Andy said at the same time.  "Definitely Oliver!"

They skipped out on drinks to take Oliver home.  As they were driving to his place he said.  "He's really cool Andy.  Thank you."

She squeezed his hand.  "I'm glad you like.  I thought the new, better us might be ready for this step."

They pulled into his driveway and he nodded as he got out.  "I agree."  He took Oliver and heldoput his hand for her.

She could've lit the city with her megawatt smile.  "I'm so happy Sam."

He held her close.  "Me too."

He grabbed their bags out of the back but Andy carried them since he had Oliver.  "Are we really going to call him Oliver?"

Sam had thought it was a great joke at the barn but the name was kind of growing on him.  He held him up and the pup licked his nose.  "Yeah.  It suits him.  What do you think?"

Andy let them into his place.  "Definitely."

That night they settled on the sofa with Oliver and their favorite Pad Thai while they watched a movie.  To Andy it was the perfect next step for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! My god! Sam!"  One hand over her face and the other gripping the sheets, chest heaving.

He chuckled as he kissed his way up and popped out from under the sheet, panting like she was.  "You never know til you try."

The only thing she can come up with was.  "Holy! Moly!"  She was still recovering from her world going white.

"Holy Moly?"  He laughed.  "Is that the best you got?"  He rolled to his side and watched her.  "Moly's not even a word."

She was smiling like a fool as her eyes roamed over his perfect form.  "Yeah well it is to me."

He pulled her to his side and kissed her deeply.  "Ok then.  I'll take it."

Truth was he'd take anything after the night, early morning, and late morning they'd had.  They'd been back together three months and they mutually decided to hold off on sex.  Which meant it'd been a year since the last time they were together.

He sighed happily as she curled up to him.  "You're pretty holy moly too."

She laughed loudly as he tickled her.  "Sam!  Stop!"  He cupped her face and turned serious.  "What's wrong?"  He shook his head as he continued to stare at her.  "You sure because you look like something's wrong?"

He licked his lips as his eyes slowly roamed her face.  "I love you Andy."

She smiled brightly as she rolled over on top of him.  "I love you too."

They made love again before she dragged him out of bed for a shower and breakfast.  Sam took Ollie out while she cooked.  When he walked in she was moving slowly to the music.  He'd always loved watching her dance but now he'd found that he loved dancing _with_ her so he wrapped his arms around her and they moved to the music.

Andy smiled as he kissed her neck while he held her.  "What's gotten into you Swarek?  You've been dancing a lot with me lately."

He spun her around and she squeaked.  "Turning over a new leaf McNally.  We're going to do it right this time."

They'd had so many conversations since they got back together, more than they ever had before.  "We _are_ doing it right babe.  We're talking, we're managing work and home, we're having sexy time."

Sam roared with laughter.  "Sexy time?  Why do I feel like this is something Nash would say?"  She tried to play innocent.  "No more hanging out with my partner."

Andy waggled her eyebrows.  "You _like it_ when I hang out with your partner remember?  At least that what you said last night when you saw that black lacey thing I had on.  It was her idea."

He growled at the flashbacks of getting her undressed the night before.  "Ok.  _Only_ for lacey things shopping then."

Andy rose up on her toes and kissed him.  "This us is the best us."  She kissed him again and he held her tightly against him.  "I love you."

Ollie whined as they continued to kiss.  Sam smiled against her lips and looked down.  "We love you too buddy."

Andy tossed him a piece of bacon as she finished cooking.  After breakfast they took Ollie to the park for a while before their night shift.  Sam and Traci picked up a bank robbery case that turned into two then three.  The third one brought in two fatalities and was driving the whole division crazy.  The suspects were fast and left nothing behind.

Sam was working late hours and Andy was doing everything she could to help out.  Frank could tell he was getting burnt out.  "Go home Sam."

Andy stood by his desk as he waved the papers around.  "Can't boss.  Got too much to do."

Frank took the papers and laid them down.  "Not tonight.  You need a break."

He reluctantly agreed and started to straighten his desk.  "Want to grab some dinner?"

He shoved papers around a little.  "Not tonight.  I just need some..."

She swallowed hard but put on a smile and nodded.  "Time and space.  Ok."  She slid off the desk and headed for the door.  "Love you.  See you tomorrow."

He mumbled _love you too_ as he finished cleaning up.  She was disappointed but she understood.  They agreed when they got back together that they'd talk more and ask for space when it was needed.  She grabbed take out as she walked home.

Sam stopped for a pizza as he drove home.  This case was driving him crazy.  He walked into his house, threw his keys down and went to the kitchen for a beer.  He chugged it, grabbed another and went to the living room.

When he opened the pizza box he realized he'd grabbed two beers and two plates.  He sighed and looked around.  He'd been so caught up in the case and being told to take a break.  Andy had been amazing since they picked up the cases.  She was giving him time and space but what he really wanted was to have her beside him.  He closed the pizza box, grabbed his keys and drove to her place.

Andy was spooning out some of her General Tao's when she heard a knock at her door.  One of the things Sam did when they got back together was put a peep hole in her door.  Some things from the year before still stuck with them.  She looked through the hole and smiled a little.

When she opened the door he stood up straighter.  "Hey."

He gave her a little dimple as he held out the pizza.  "Hungry?"

She smiled brightly and stepped to the side.  He toed off his shoes and walked to the sofa.  "I've got General Tao's too."

He followed her into the kitchen to help her with the food.  "I'm sorry about earlier."

Andy turned around and kissed him hard.  "Nothing to apologize for.  It's been a tough couple of weeks."  He grabbed a bottle of wine and followed her back into the living room.

They ate quietly for a little while.  She could tell he was till thinking about work so she decided to try to distract him.  She crawled over into his lap and straddled him.

He groaned when he felt her against him.  "Sweetheart."

Andy smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.  She rocked against him as they kissed.  He tried to slip his hands under her shirt and she pushed him away.  He looked up confused and she slowly pulled off his shirt.  She kissed her way down his chest as she slid to the floor.  Sam watched as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.  He rose up so she could pull them off.

He was painfully hard already.  _"Sweetheart."_

She covered his mouth with her finger.  "Shh."

The only thing she would let him do was wrap his fingers up in her hair.  She kissed and licked around his shaft and up to his head.  He kept his eyes on her until she took him into her warm mouth then his head fell back, his eyes closed.

Every moan she elicited from him drove her further.  She knew he was close as he gripped her hair harder and mumbled encouraging words.  _"God Andy!  Yes!  That feels so damn good.  Close.  I'm...so fucking...close."_

Andy hummed her approval and he roared her name.  She stayed between his legs until he pulled her up.  "Need something Detective?"

He shook his head as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.  Andy whimpered as he practically ripped her clothes off as they kissed.  As frantic as he was undressing her he was slow and gentle when he turned them around and laid her down.  It had been a few days since they'd made love because he'd been so busy.

He caressed her face as he brushed his lips across hers.  _"I've missed you."_

Andy whispered back.  _"Missed you too."_ She could feel he was ready again. _" I need you Sam."_ She mewled and his jaw went slack as he entered her. _"God Sam!"_

He gripped her hip with one hand and slid his other arm around her, holding her tightly to him as he moved inside her.  Andy held on as if her life depended on it.  He drove her over the edge three times before he found his own release and collapsed on her.

"Holy Moly indeed."  He mumbled into her neck as he kissed her softly.

Andy giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.  "Mmm.  Hmm.  Told you it was a word."

Sam learned all the way back to that first night outside the Penny that being with Andy soothed a rough day better than anything even when she was the cause of it.  "Thank you."

Andy looked at him funny.  "You're...thanking me for...?"

He shifted so he was fully on her.  "No.  Well...yes...but..."  She raised an eyebrow and he smiled a little.  "Just for being you and understanding.  And for holy moly."

She couldn't help but laugh.  This new Sam was more...articulate about his feelings.  More expressive and it was definitely something she could get used to.  "I love you."

He laid back down with his head on her chest and talked the case out with her.  By the time they went to bed he felt better, like he had a new outlook.  They caught a break a few days later.  They'd been given the go ahead to go undercover in the two banks that were set to receive the biggest deliveries.

At the first bank Sam and Noelle were in the surveillance van while Chloe and Marlo posed as bank tellers in training and Chris as Security.

At the other bank Traci and Oliver were in the van with Andy and Gail posing as tellers in training and Nick as Security.  Dov was out sick and mad because he was missing the big sting.  Hours passed and nothing happened then just after lunch they got a hit.

Sam was thankful the banks were only blocks apart when Nash came over the radio and said.  "Ok everyone.  Looks like we're the winners today."  Sam and the others abandoned their bank and sped to help Traci and Oliver.  "They're entering the bank now."

Sam floored it.  "We'll be there in 3 minutes Nash."

He listened as one of the guys yelled.  _"Everyone on the floor now!"_

The bank customers did as they were told.  Nick gave up his gun and joined them.  He wasn't going to risk anyone getting hurt and he knew help was on the way.

Sam and his group strapped on vests as they made their way.  "We're here guys.  Stay calm and let them leave.  We'll get them then."

They quickly loaded up the bags of money and passed them over.  Every officer inside the bank was wearing a vest.  When the subjects headed for the door they made their way out too.  The takedown went flawlessly and soon the guys were in squads heading to the station.

When they all got back Sam snuck Andy into an interrogation room and pinned her against the door.  She crashed her lips into his, the adrenaline had them both flying high.  She moaned as he squeezed her ass.  "The neighbors are going to hate us tonight."

He growled as she bit hard on his neck.  "Screw them."  He was frustrated fighting with her uniform.  "We're getting a place with _no neighbors."_

She was caught up in the moment.  "Yeah.  Yep.  No neighbors and a big backyard for Ollie."

Someone banging on the door was like cold water hitting them.  Sam kissed her hard.  "Hope you're ready for a holy moly kind of night."

Andy laughed and backed away from the door.  "Make this fast Swarek and I'll _show_ you holy moly."

It was taking a while so when Sam came out for a second she followed him into the lounge.  "Looks like you're going to be late."

He started his cup and took her hand.  "Looks like."  They stared at each other for a few minutes. "My tub is bigger." He kissed her knuckles.  "Why don't you go to my place and have a bubble bath.  I'll get there as soon as I can."

Andy pulled him in by his shirt and whispered.   _"Why don't you text me when you're on your way and we'll do it together?"_

He brushed his lips across hers.  "Death of me.  You're going to be the death of me."

She smiled big.  "I love you.  See you soon."

He looked around before squeezing her ass.  "Not soon enough."  They kissed again.  "Get out of here so I can concentrate."

Three hours later Sam sent her a text saying he was on his way.  She had dinner in the oven staying warm and was wearing a surprise.  They had a lot of time to make up for.

He sighed as he pulled into his driveway.  It was all finally over, at least this one anyway.  He smiled at the thought of a certain brunette waiting inside.  When he opened the door he was greeted by the previously mentioned brunette; beer in hand and wearing a purple lace nighty with black heels.

He ditched the beer and carried her to the kitchen, closest flat surface.  After they made love there she made him eat before they moved to the bubble bath.  Both were exhausted when they finally made it to the bed.

Andy ran her fingers up an down his chest.  "We're doing great right?"  Sam _mmm hmm'd._ "Sooooo...maybe we really should think about the no neighbors thing."

She could feel his smile against her head.  "You askin' me to move in with you McNally?"

She looked up so he could see her.  "Yes."

"Yes."  He flashed his dimples.

They began talking about houses and locations.  He knew she was excited but everytime he pointed out a big house she would get quiet.

They were looking over more houses over dinner one night and he realized something.  Of all the things he'd shared with her his confession to Oliver wasn't one of them.  "Remember when Oliver bought his cabin?"  She nodded.  "Well, we all went up there for Frank's bachelor party.  Wasn't really much of a party but anyway.  I forgot to tell you something important.  Dov and Chris had gone off to find wood and Frank was outside talking to Noelle.  Oliver was worried that he was having a midlife crisis by being with Celery and buying the cabin. I told him that I could tell he was a happy and that they were meant to be.  This is taking too long.  Anyway, he got me to confess that I missed you."  She smiled sweetly.  "I told him that I thought about the future; kids and the park on Sunday's. A real life with you."

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she said.  "Four bedrooms."

He pulled her into his lap.  "Four sounds great to me."

She peppered his face with kisses.  "I love you so much."

They finally found the perfect home and six months after their reunion they were moving in together.  They had a house warming party to celebrate.

Traci walked in with Leo and Steve.  She was his partner so of course he _knew_ they were dating, taking it very slow according to her.  Bringing Steve to this was a big step for her.  It was still hard seeing her with someone besides Jerry but he knew she was happy, finally, and Steve was a great guy.

He flashed his dimples and held out his hand to Steve.  "Glad you could make it brother."

Andy loved anyone that made Traci and Leo happy after what they'd been through.  She hugged him tight as he said.  "Me too."

When Oliver and Frank greeted him the same way Sam did he relaxed.  Being the _new kid_ wasn't easy especially when you were dating the best friend's lady.

When they let Ollie out he ran right to Steve.  "Hey buddy!"  He scratched his head.  "What's your name?"

Everyone snickered as Sam said.  "Oliver."

Steve looked to Shaw like he was waiting for him to tell him the dog's name.  He glared at Sam and Andy before he said. "McSwarek here thought it would be funny to name their dog after me."  As hard as Steve tried to not to laugh he failed and everyone laughed with him.  Oliver huffed.  "Couldn't you have gone with Ninja or Rex or _something_ else?"

They knew he wasn't really upset about it because they had asked him if it was ok before they really went with it.  Sam clapped him on the back.  "Suck it up buddy."

Andy and the other rookies sat around the table while she watched him grill and talk to his friends.  She was still getting used to Chloe.  "You guys have it bad."  Andy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  "Bet you guys are even still going at it like bunnies.  Can't blame you.  I mean if I wasn't climbing Dov mountain I'd..."

Dov quickly covered her mouth and everyone stared in disbelief.  Even though they were all used to her being unfiltered _that_ was a little _too_ inappropriate.

Andy turned a million shades of red and jumped up.  "I'm going to...to..."  Traci rescued her by grabbing her hand and leading her away.

Sam watched as his new partner dragged his old partner away.  He thought maybe he should go check on them but then he heard them giggling from the kitchen.

Oliver snuck a piece of chicken off the grill and said.  "You and McNally seem to be doing good."

Sam glared at him for snagging the food then nodded.  "Doing great.  When are you and Celery getting married?"

He smacked Sam in the back of the head.  "I love her but uhh...I'm not sure we're there quite yet."

Sam looked back to see Andy and Traci reappearing.  "We both got second chances brother, probably should follow our guts and not let them get away."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.  "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.  "Not today but soon.  I almost lost her and...well, I know what's important now."

Andy walked up and wrapped an arm around him.  "You two playing nice?"

Both men responded with.  "I'm always nice."

She laughed and shook her head.  "No more play dates for you two."  Sam squeezed her hip.  "Swarek."

He kissed her cheek and whispered.   _"McNally."_

Andy elbowed him as he tried to nuzzle her neck.  "Do _not_ give Price any more ammunition please."

Sam pulled back and looked at her funny.  "What _are_ you talking about?"  She proceeded to tell Sam what Chloe said.  "Wow!  She really has no filter.  She's actually kind of perfect for Epstein.  Are you ok?"

Andy smiled and nodded.  "Yep cuz you're here."

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her.  "I think I've heard that somewhere before."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him.  "Meant it then and mean it even more now."

"Marry me."  He was so lost in her eyes that he just blurted it out.

He felt her tense before she said.  _"What?"_

"Shit."  He held her tightly to him.  "I swore I wasn't going to do it like this."  He was talking more to himself than her.  "I was going to take you out to a fancy restaurant, get down on one knee and..."

Andy stopped him with a kiss.  When she pulled back she whispered.   _"Are you serious?"_

He smiled as he propped his forehead against hers.  "Never been more serious about anything in my life McNally."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss and whispered against his lips.  _"Yes."_

He picked her up in a bear hug and they got a little lost in kissing each other.  Everyone was watching but it was Frank that said.  "Wonder what that's all about?"

Oliver could tell and he smiled big.  "Looks like we'll be breaking out the tuxes brother cuz I think Sammy just asked McNally to marry him."

Sam looked to their friends.  "And she said yes."

Their friends joined them, hugging and congratulating them.  Soon the food was ready and they all sat around eating and telling stories.  Sam went ring shopping his next day off work, even talked Traci into going with him so he made sure he got it right

A few days later he picked it up from the engraving.  When their friends asked if they were going to the Penny Sam said.  "Nope.  We've got plans."

Andy looked confused.  "We do?"

He nodded and drug her away.  "Just you and me tonight sweetheart."

She wrapped herself around him more as they walked to his truck.  "Sounds good to me."

They picked up dinner and when they got home Andy let Ollie out while he plated up the food.  After they ate she cuddled up to him.  "I kinda like our date nights."

He ran his hand up and down her arm.  "Well this is a special date night.  Nothing like this will ever happen again."

She sat back and looked at him.  "What are you up to Swarek?  Dinner was good but it wasn't _that_ good."

Sam turned to face her and flashed his dimples as he took her hand.  "I don't know about you but I'm only doing this once."  He slipped her ring on.  "I'm officially asking you McNally.  Will you marry me?"

She could barely see the ring through the tears as she nodded.  "Yes."  They kissed passionately.  She finally calmed down enough to look at it.  "It's so beautiful Sam.  I love it.  I love _you._ "

If Oliver asked him now if he was happy he wouldn't hesitate to say yes.  Being with Andy made him happier than anything else.  "I love you too sweetheart."

Andy cuddled into him and thanked whoever was listening for a second chance with Sam.  She hadn't thought it possible that she would be happier than she was before.  But this was the real them.  No more running, no more fears, no more hurt.


End file.
